


Magnetic

by Kellygirl



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: After the fourth movie

  
Dom looked around the old barn. They’d pulled into it just as the sun was shining directly overhead. There were old tractor parts strewn about and light shone through the gaps of weathered wood. The whole thing leaned noticeably to the right and he wondered if a good strong wind would find him and Brian standing in a pile of sticks.

“Where are the others?”

Brian opened a shopping bag and handed him boots, pants, and a bright white t-shirt.

“Your buddies are headed home and Mia is stopping in a few places before meeting us in Canada.”

Dom stripped off the orange jumpsuit and cheap shoes. The chains and handcuffs were already gone, they’d been taken care of right after his rescue from the bus. He raised one eyebrow and narrowed his eyes as Brian looked him over before turning to stare at something else. The pants fit, as did everything else. Either Brian was good at sizing him up or Mia had told him his older measurements.

He massaged his wrists and finished tying his boots up before standing back up. For the first time in six weeks he felt like himself.

“Canada?”

Brian smiled that smile that made Dom itch to do something; race, fight, or touch until this need underneath his skin went away.

“Yeah, man. They’re probably expecting us to run for good ole Mexico but Canada? They might not be as vigilant. If they are, I know a guy.”

Dom laughed. Brian knew a lot of people, both on the right and wrong side of the law.

“Your buddies at the FBI going to be coming after us?”

Brian stopped smiling and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. He pulled two cold Coronas out of a cooler in the backseat and handed one to Dom.

“Yeah, yeah, they’ll probably come after us or they’ll wait until they need someone to go on a suicide mission and then come find us to make another ‘deal.’”

Dom stepped closer and smirked at the cautious look on Brian’s face.

“Us?”

Brian put his beer down and tucked his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin as if waiting for a punch. Dom admired the fact that Brian didn’t run. Brian never ran from him.

“Yeah, us. My job is gone and I’m kind of glad.”

Brian walked to the back of the car and leaned against the trunk. The barn doors, more like two giant, gaping holes they’d driven through, partially hid them from sight. Dom followed and sipped at his beer. The dusty, pot-hole ridden road was visible and that meant they’d see any cars that ventured out this far.

“I worked for the feds in Miami. Got my friend’s record cleared and we opened a garage, but I was restless.”

Dom nodded. He knew what it was like to have everything you wanted and still need something more.

“Feds needed my help on a few more cases, then they offered me a job. Rome was surprisingly down with it and bought out my half of the business.”

Brian’s sneakered foot traced lines in the dirt. His voice was wistful and soft.

“I really thought they’d let you go. You helped bring in this major drug dealer but they didn’t care. 25 to life, no possibility of parole? That was bullshit.”

Dom watched an eagle soar on the wind, gliding and dipping low on currents of air.

“This is the second time you ditched your job, no, your career for me. Why is that?”

Brian looked at him, an indulgent smile on his face.

“I think you know why.”

Dom nodded and took a final swig of his drink. He did know, but maybe he wanted Brian to say it out loud. From the moment they’d met five years ago, they’d connected, clicked and now they fit together like two pieces of a carefully maintained puzzle.

The racing, the unspoken partnership to find out what happened to Letty, even the deal to go drag Braga back had been them knowing the exact moves the other would make. When he closed his eyes he can still see Brian’s hands wrapped around Fenix’s leg, making sure the man couldn’t escape the car barreling down on him.

Dom put one hand on the sun warmed trunk and didn’t move when Brian’s hand ghosted over his before settling down on top of it. He had questions, but right now he just wanted to breath in free air and watch the sun glide slowly across the sky.


End file.
